This invention relates to protective yarns, fabrics and apparel which have the properties of cut resistance, are form-fitting, do not overly diminish tactile sensitivity and dexterity, and have a soft surface for touching materials which may be easily scratched.
This invention is an abrasive, particle filled fiber (as described in Sandor, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,668, which is incorporated herein by reference) which has been friction-textured to make a soft yarn with stretch. In general, friction-twisting relates to a process by which thermoplastic textile yarns are twisted by passing the moving yarn around the edge of a rapidly rotating disc. The friction between the yarn and the rotating disc causes the yarn to be twisted about its longitudinal axis. The yarn is then knitted or woven into cut-resistant fabrics to make protective apparel such as gloves, sleeves, and other protective garments.
The benefits of this invention are softer, more comfortable garments, and improved dexterity when knitted or woven into protective apparel such as gloves, with the added stretch achieved from texturing making the glove conform to the hand without slipping.
Friction-texturing the particle-filled fiber produces a yarn, which when knitted or woven into fabric, is soft but not as slippery as other commonly used materials. The textured finish also enhances adhesion for dipped or screened coatings when applications require.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a friction-textured cut-resistant yarn.
It is another object of the invention to provide a friction-textured cut-resistant yarn which can be knitted or woven into a fabric exhibiting desirable wear and comfort characteristics.
It is another object of the invention to provide a friction-textured cut-resistant yarn which can be knitted or woven into a fabric exhibiting both desirable wear and comfort characteristics and undiminished cut-resistance.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a cut-resistant yarn, comprising a multifilament yarn, each filament comprised of a polyester material having ceramic platelets embedded to provide a yarn having cut resistance, and the yarn having a friction-textured false twist inserted therein to provide a surface exhibiting comfort characteristics rendering the yarn suitable for use in apparel.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the yarn before being friction-textured has a denier of between 20-500 denier.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the yarn before being friction-textured has a denier of between 20-500 denier and after being friction-textured a denier of 180.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the yarn before being friction-textured has a denier of between 20-500 denier, after being friction-textured a denier of 180, and is comprised of 68 filaments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the yarn before being friction-textured has a denier of 275 denier, after being friction-textured a denier of 180, and is comprised of 68 filaments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the yarn before being friction-textured is a partially-oriented yarn (POY) having a denier of 275 denier, after being friction-textured a denier of 180, and is comprised of 68 filaments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the yarn includes a strand of spandex yarn attached to the multifilament yarn for providing stretch to the yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the strand of spandex yarn is attached to the multifilament yarn by air tacking.
An embodiment of the method of forming a cut-resistant yarn according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a multifilament yarn, each filament comprised of a polyester material having ceramic platelets embedded to provide a yarn having cut resistance, and inserting friction-textured false twist therein to provide a surface exhibiting comfort characteristics rendering the yarn suitable for use in apparel.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of providing a multifilament yarn comprises the step of providing a yarn wherein, before being friction-textured, the yarn has a denier of between 20-500 denier.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of providing a multifilament yarn comprises the step of providing a yarn wherein, before being friction-textured, the yarn has a denier of between 20-500 denier, and the step of friction-texturing the yarn includes the step of twisting the yarn to provide a yarn after twisting with a denier of 180.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of providing a multifilament yarn comprises the step of providing a yarn comprised of 68 filaments wherein, before being friction-textured, the yarn has a denier of between 20-500 denier, and wherein the step of friction-texturing the yarn includes the step of twisting the yarn to provide a yarn after twisting with a denier of 180.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of providing a multifilament yarn comprises the step of providing a yarn comprised of 68 filaments wherein, before being friction-textured, the yarn has a denier of between 275 denier, and the step of friction-texturing the yarn includes the step of twisting the yarn to provide a yarn after twisting with a denier of 180.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the yarn before being friction-textured is a partially-oriented yarn (POY) having a denier of 275 denier, after being friction-textured a denier of 180, and is comprised of 68 filaments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the invention includes step of attaching a strand of spandex yarn to the multifilament yarn during the friction-texturing false twist step for providing stretch to the yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the strand of spandex yarn is attached to the multifilament yarn by air tacking.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of attaching a strand of spandex yarn to the multifilament yarn for providing stretch to the yarn in a step subsequent to the friction-texturing false twist step.